The Story of Us
by AbbielovesChanny
Summary: Sure. Just keep picking at your pretty pink nails, acting like you're not listening - when I know for a fact you are. Be patient. The story hasn't gotten good yet. - Channy one-shot.


AN: Oh my goodness, I, AbbielovesChanny, posted a one-shot? I know, darlings, you're shocked. I haven't posted a one-shot in for_eva_, and It's been like...three days since I updated Whisk Me Away. I understand your disappointment. So, finally, after a long time of looking for _anything_ to give me a one-shot inspiration, I got an idea. I was thinking about doing a song-fic after a while, but my first one was a major fail, so I decided against it.

More AN: This is, in fact, different then my usual one-shot. I'm not even gonna tell you who's point of view it is...though it should be obvious. It's not angsty, I never write angsty one-shots. I mean, come on, could you imagine? Me, the always humorous (insert side-crack from Jessie: "And annoying" :P) Abbie, writing something sad and depressing? It just...doesn't work. It's like brushing your teeth while drinking orange juice. Not only would that be, well, extremely difficult, it would leave a bad (british twins from SLOD: really,_ really _bad) taste in your mouth. That story would do the same thing.

Well, the bad taste part. Not sure about it being difficult...that sort of doesn't make sense. Let us change topic.

I'd like to let you know, this story's rated T because Chad keeps calling someone a douche throughout the whole thing. There's nothing real bad.

To add on to the story being unusual, I'm not even going to put my AN in bold. That's right, I'm changing it up a bit. Keepin' things fresh. Now, for the part, my dear stalkers, that you've all been waiting for.

Dedication: After looking through a bunch of different people I know, I decided to dedicate this little one-shot to _blueberrybiancxx_. I barely even talked to her and she was already super nice, she writes well, and her profile picture is Spongebob. How more cool can you get?

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance. Did you expect me to? Let's be serious for a (rare) moment. I do own some of the characters in this - you'll see what I mean later.

Even More AN: Alright, so, if you read all the way to down here, you're pretty cool. No, seriously. Kudos. Alright, I'm gonna start the story now, 'cause I already have 350 words worth of author's note.

* * *

There she was. My dream girl, only about fifteen feet away from me. Granted, she didn't know _I_ was fifteen feet away from_ her_, but that's a long story.

Let's start about by saying that, well, Sonny did not have the greatest taste in guys. Yes, I'll admit it, Sonny Munroe was in fact the 'dream girl' I was talking about. I'm not some sissy boy who's not going to admit when he's crushing on someone. ...Okay, I was that way a few months ago, but I'm done with that. I decided, denying my feelings (especially since any arguements over them were between me and...me) was pointless. I couldn't help that they were there, and I couldn't get rid of them. Case closed.

Going back to this, 'story', of mine. She didn't have the greatest taste in guys, no. Obviously. She hadn't dated _me_ yet. After that whole Conroy incident, and then that vampire, Blake (I'd found Sonny crying in her dressing room about it later, and she spilled. It made me want to go punch that Edward Cullen wanna-be.), I knew she made bad choices when it came to relationships.

So, when she agreed to go on a date with this week's Mackenzie Falls guest star, Seth Houston (sounds no where near as good as _my_ name), I took a stand. I knew it would be my duty to look out for Sonny, wether she wanted me to or not.

I would guess it was not...but, like I said earlier, she didn't know.

You could call me a stalker, sure, but I was helping her. Honestly, who knew what kind of jerk that Seth guy could of been? He could be some crazy killer, who just escaped from prison, out to get his next victim. Or a kidnapper. I tried to explain this all to Sonny, but she thought I was nuts.

"You're overreacting, Chad." she had shook her head. Then, suddenly, narrowed her eyes at me. "Why do you care so much, anyway?"

At that, my cheeks had turned red and my eyes had widened a bit. I stuttered once or twice as I explained that if she somehow got hurt, her mom could overreact to that, take her back to Wisconsin, and So Random! would be canceled (honestly, without Sonny, that show was terrible. Especially when that Mandy girl was there. Ugh.). No matter how much I put it down, that show did in fact bring quite a bit of profit to Mr. Condor, and all of Condor Studios. So, his studio would get shut down, and that would mean Mackenzie Falls would end, and I didn't want to be out of a job.

Sonny did not seemed convinced. I figured that had lead her to believe that I had some sort of small attraction towards her, which, in reality, would be an understatement.

* * *

"Can you get back to the stalking Sonny and Seth on their date part?" My cousin, Cassidy, complains, looking up at me.

I roll my eyes. "Every detail is needed, Cass. Don't rush a good love story."

"Ah, yes, a good love story. You mean, dork crushes on a girl who's way to good for him? Hear it constantly."

"Will you just stop interrupting?"

Cassidy smirks.

"Now, where was I? Oh, right...So, I thought, if Seth did end up being a psycho killer, or tried to make a move on her...at all, Sonny would need _me_ there. And, I would be there. Sitting only two tables away from her in the restaurant Seth had taken her to."

"Wait, wait." Cassidy cuts in once again. I groan. "Wouldn't it look kind of weird if she even noticed you? A guy who looks sort of familiar, sitting right near her, alone?"

I nod. "Aha, I thought the same thing. And, that's where I made a bit of a mistake in my plan."

* * *

"Why do you want me to do this, now?" Tawni questioned, looking up at me. Her and I were in the dressing room she shared with my beloved (I'm turning into a sap). I had explained to her that I needed her to be my fake date...and that was as far as I went with detail. I expected the blonde to be confused. I would've been.

If it was Tawni that was asking me out, that is. If it had been Sonny...well, I probably would have jumped at the chance. I already had, when she'd ask me to go on a date with her to get back at James. I had tried not to appear to eager, but, I failed a bit.

I sighed. "Look, you know that Sonny's going on a date with that Seth guy, right?"

Tawni nodded. I was about to continue, but she got a creepy grin on her face.

"What?"

She kept smiling. "You like Sonny! You want to go on a date with me to...make her jealous, or something."

I moved my head side to side in thought, then shook my hand in that "halfway" signal.

* * *

"You suck at explaining stuff."

Cassidy blinks.

"Thanks."

* * *

"Sort of." I shrugged. "It's not to make her jealous, though. I was going to go to the restaurant myself, but I thought that might kind of look weird."

Tawni got out of her seat suddenly, poking a finger into my chest, grinning. "Oh, I get it. You want to spy on her."

I pushed her hand away. She was right, but that was beside the point. "Look, will you do it, or not?"

She bit her lip, then finally sighed, seemingly in frustration. "Fine, I'll do it." I smiled, but she quickly added, "On one condition."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "What do you want?"

"For you to admit you like Sonny."

"I'm not doing that."

"Then I'm not dating you, Goldfarb." I cringed at the mention of my old name. "Dismissed." she sat back in her chair, focusing on an envelope on her vanity, waving her manicured hand towards the door.

I could get no where with this, could I? "Fine, I'll say it!" Tawni's attention was immediently back on me. "I, sort of, maybe, have a crush on Sonny."

"Yes!" Tawni shouted, jumping out of her seat. She pumped a fist into the air. "Channy lives!"

Ah, yes, Channy, our couple mash-up name. Honestly, I thought the mash-up names were a little weird (Nelena? Niley? Zanessa? Bradgelina? What the heck _are_ those things?), but it was good to know people actually thought Sonny and I made a cute couple. They were smart people. Smart people indeed. We did make a pretty awesome looking couple, and we had that whole "enemies to lovers" thing going for us.

Unoriginal way of people falling in love, yes. But, hey, it happened. I could say the relationship is a bit one-sided (my side), but I'm sure she likes me just as much as I like her.

Why wouldn't she? I'm Chad Dylan friggen' Cooper.

I raised my eyebrows at Tawni, expectantly. "So, are you going to date me, or what?"

"I'd never thought I'd hear those words come out of _your_ mouth." Tawni looked at me with a bit of a surprised expression. "But, sure, yes, fine."

I smiled. "Great."

* * *

I look up at Cassidy. She has a bored an uninterested expression on her face, and she isn't even looking at me. "Sure," I lean back in my chair, crossing my arms over my chest. "Just keep picking at your pretty pink nails, acting like you're not listening - when I know for a fact you are. Be patient. The story hasn't gotten good yet."

"Obviously." Cassidy mumbles, and I roll my eyes.

"You were the one who asked me to explain this. Blame yourself. Now, I keep losing where I am. Oh, wait, that's it..."

* * *

Tawni and I had ended up spending more time together. I was using her to interrogate Sonny about where her and Seth were going, what time they were going to be there, all of the required information.

They were going on their date Friday (to some stupid restaurant that only a douche like Seth would choose), right after work. Tawni and I were planning on leaving about ten minutes after they did.

* * *

"Watch your language, Chad!" Cassidy exclaims.

"WOULD YOU STOP INTERRUPTING?"

* * *

Friday seemed to come quite suddenly. I was nervous as I got a knock on my dressing room door. I opened it up, and it revealed Tawni, holding her purse and wearing a dress. She had an excited look on her face. I had learned over the amount of time Tawni and I had spent together, she was an extreme Channy fan. She'd read possibly every magazine article there was on us, and, she had even told me that every time Sonny and I had one of our "Good, fine" fights (our flirting, as she called it...I couldn't agree more), she was just waiting for me to grab Sonny and kiss her.

That had been my plan once before. Then I decided that after I kissed her, I'd probably end up running away from her at the speed of light, too embarrassed to do anything else.

So, obviously, that option was scratched out.

Anywho, while Tawni's obsession over us was a bit weird, it was good to know she wasn't against me dating Sonny like I knew the rest of the Randoms would be. Not that we were dating...though, I had hope that we would've been by the end of the night.

"Now," Tawni started, as I walked out next to her and closed the door. "You're never, _ever_, going to hear me say this again, but let's go on our date."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, let's get this over with." We walked out to the parking lot, and of course got into my car. No way was I driving Tawni's 'pretty' pink convertible. She gave me the directions for the restaurant, and in a matter of time we were there. I saw Seth's car in the parking lot, too, so I knew we had the right place.

"Yup." I got out of the car, and Tawni and I walked towards the doors. "Definitly a place a douche would choose."

Tawni laughed. I had a feeling she was laughing at me, not with me. "Are you kidding? This place is gorgeous!" she put her hand on my shoulder, laughing again. "Gosh, Chad, you're whipped." she then proceeded to walk past me, into the restaurant.

"I am not whipped." I said to myself, then looked up, running after Tawni. "I am not whipped!"

* * *

"You were totally whipped." Cassidy smirks.

"How am I ever going to get through this story if you keep interrupting me?"

Cassidy shrugs. "Well, sorry. I just thought I'd share my opinions on some of this. You should be happy, then at least you know I'm listening."

"Yeah, whatever." I frown. "May I go on, now?" she nods.

* * *

And this is how we get back to where I started. Sonny and Seth on their date, without either of them knowing Tawni and I were so close to them. It looked like the two of them were having a good time, laughing and smiling a lot. That's how it starts, though. _Seth's pretending to be the nice guy so she won't expect anything_.

"So, that's Seth, huh?" Tawni asked, as we sat in the chairs at our table. "He's cute." she looked at me for a moment, back at Seth, and then back at me again. "He's got you beat by a lot."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, sure. And So Random! is the funniest show ever. Can we stop lieing now?"

Tawni frowned, making that weird "hmmph" noise as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Besides, you may think he's better looking then me, but trust me, Sonny think's I'm way hotter then him." I smirked. "What can I say? She digs me."

Tawni gave me a strange look, seeming like she was attempting to stifle a laugh. "Then why is she on a date with _him_ and not you?"

"Pfft." I scoffed, attempting to come up with something to say. "She...she just so happens to...to be worried, about, you know, how you and the rest of the Randoms...would act if we dated." I repeated what I said in my head, then nodded, happy with my answer.

"Mmhm." Tawni put her elbows on the table, her head in her hands. "So, you asked her this, then?"

I sighed, defeated, closing my eyes for a moment. "Okay, she didn't say that."

"Knew that." Tawni muttered, nodding curtly.

"The only reason she's not on a date with me - because you know she'd jump at the chance - is because...well, I never asked her out. Or, you know, even acknowledged the fact that I had feelings for her." For the most part, that is. There were many times that I did...she just didn't catch on.

Tawni rolled her eyes. "You're so stupid."

"And you're so irritating. There, we're even."

* * *

"Gosh," Cassidy snorts. "You sure are nice to the person who's helping you get your dream girl."

"Okay, yeah, I suppose," I agree. "I was a bit rude. I was in a bad mood, though, getting practically eaten alive by the jealousy inside of me."

My cousin smirks. "You were jealous? Of Sonny and Seth, I take it?"

"No, because Tawni had the purse I wanted. Yes, of course it was them! Now hush!"

* * *

For a while, everything was going okay. Tawni had been less annoying...sort of. Seth hadn't tried anything, and neither Sonny or him noticed Tawni and I yet. But, of course, because that's just the way things go, something bad had to happen. After a bit of me trying to hide behind my menu and Tawni flirting with our waiter, disaster striked. Disaster in the form of a ten year old.

And, no, I don't mean Dakota. Might as well of been Dakota.

...no, okay, forget I said that.

"Oh my gosh! You're Chad Dylan Cooper!" the brown-haired girl yelled, running towards me.

That, as expected, turned everyone's attention to Tawni and I. Adults seemed confused, and other teens and children, sixteen and below began to get out of their seats, going to mob me for autographs. Sometime in the midst of this, Sonny had saw me.

Well, duh.

"Tawni and Chad?" I heard her ask, as Seth-the-douche looked over at us. Right when I expected her to burst out laughing, she got angry. She slammed her napkin down on the table and ran out of the restaurant. Douche and Tawni (who I knew was more of a friend to Sonny then she acted sometimes) followed her out.

_Thanks for leaving me to get mobbed, guys._

* * *

"Dakota?" Cassidy asks. "Who the heck is Dakota?"

"Brat who is obsessed with me. Also Mr. Condor's daughter...you see how there's a problem?"

"Ah." Cassidy nods, smirking. "Go on. This story's finally good for once."

"Gee, thanks so much, Cass. Anyway..."

* * *

I stumbled out of the restaurant, my hair and clothes a mess from so many people pulling at me. That was an adult-buisness-dinner-like restaurant..._why the hell were there so many teenagers?_

And then, suddenly, I saw her. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her, my dream girl, talking to Tawni. Oddly enough, Seth wasn't with them. Good thing, yes, but, still, it was strange. Unless he was as bad as I thought and had actually ran out of there to get away from the fans, not to comfort Sonny.

Wouldn't put it past him.

I shook my head, looking at the ground. I was pretty sure I had blew it, as far as my chances with Sonny went. Unless Tawni was some kind of magician - Sonny had looked pretty angry when she left. Sighing, I went towards my car, ignoring the fact that I was Tawni's ride back to the studio. I leaned against the white door, my face in my hands, when I heard heels clicking near me. I expected it to be Tawni, there to chew me out for trying to leave without me. When I looked up, though, I saw a no longer angry, smirking Sonny.

"What?" I asked, scrunching my eyebrows together in confusion, looking at her.

"Oh, Tawni just told me why you came here with her." (note to self: send tube of Coco Moco Coco to Tawni in thanks.) she walked towards me. Closer. Even closer. Cue my heart beating faster.

Before I knew it, she was standing right in front of me. "And what did Tawni say?" I questioned. I might have had to take back my thanks if she lied.

Sonny grinned. "She said you were here to make sure that Seth didn't turn out to be some jerk or try anything...because of that whole James situation." she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Just looking out for you." I shrugged. "No big deal."

We were both quiet for a while, looking around awkwardly. Then, out of nowhere, Sonny put her hands on my cheeks, pulled me towards her, and kissed me.

_She_ kissed _me_.

All to soon, she pulled back. Sonny seemed to be surprised with her actions herself, but played it off as if she meant to do that. She smiled at me. "That was so sweet of you." she looked down at the ground for a moment, then looked back up at me, her eyes now filled with confusion. "Why?"

I blinked. "Why what?"

"Why would you do that? We're enemies; you hate me, wouldn't you be happy - to go back to your story from before - if I got kicked off the show?"

"Actually, I never said I hated you once. And, no, for your information, I wouldn't be happy if you got kicked off that show of yours." I stuffed my hands in my pockets. _Just tell her, Chad. Be a man. _"'Cause I kind of like having you around, Munroe."

She smiled. "I like having you around, too."

"Well..." I looked at the ground, tapping the cement with my foot shyly. "I don't just, you know, like your company. I kind of...maybe...in a way...like you."

"You like me?" Sonny asked, her voice soft.

I nodded. "Uh, yeah, I guess. Unless, you know, you don't like me back." And, then, she said possibly the greatest thing I'd ever heard. Well, at the time.

* * *

"I like you too, Chad." Cassidy and I look over at the doorway of my bedroom. She's standing there - Sonny Munroe, my dream girl, the star of my story. She walks towards us, and I get out of my chair, walking towards her, too. Cassidy watches in anticipation. "I have since...well, before I met you."

I smile. "You are pretty famous, after all." we finish in unison. Cassidy's still watching as if she's at a movie theater.

"Your mom told me you were in here." Sonny says.

"How long were you there?" I ask.

She shrugs, then looks up, pretending to be thinking. "Somewhere around "There she was." Now, tell me, how'd you remember all of that?"

Suddenly, my mother's voice comes from downstairs. "Cassidy! Your mom is here!"

"Oh, gotta go!" Cassidy exclaims, getting out of her chair. She hugs me goodbye. "Thanks for the story, cuz. Who knew you were capable of being sweet?" she says, before skipping out of the room.

"Back to my question." Sonny smiles. "How'd you remember all of that?"

"Oh, it wasn't hard, my dear girlfriend." I reach out, holding her hand. "After all, it's the story of the first time I fell in love."

* * *

AN: HOLY CRAP JESUS CHRIST 4,000 WORDS.

D:.

I hope you could stand reading all of that. If you couldn't, well, erm...that's unfortunate. I was even too lazy to go back and read all of it to look for mistakes. Seriously, guys, it's _really_ long. Kay, now press that little button...no, not that one...no, can't you see it? It's right down there.

l

v

Now do you see it? Okay, good. Click that one, and then type some junk in the box that pops up. Peace out, home skillet.

_(Wow...that was lame.)_

-Abbie


End file.
